The invention relates to an image forming apparatus performing an image forming process in accordance with input image data. The invention relates in particular to an image forming apparatus which stands by for input of image data with reduced power consumption.
A growing demand for electric power saving has contributed to an increasing number of image forming apparatus with a power-saving operation mode. The power-saving operation mode is an operation mode in which an image forming apparatus stands by for input of image data with reduced power consumption. Conventionally, an image forming apparatus in the power-saving operation mode returns to a normal operation mode upon operation of a specific key such as a print start key.
Such image forming appartus, however, does not return to the normal operation mode upon operation of a key other than the specific key. Thus, a user unfamiliar with key operation on an image forming apparatus sometimes has difficulty in returning the image forming apparatus from the power-saving operation mode to the normal operation mode.
In view of the foregoing, JP S62-160522A discloses a configuration in which operation of any key at X, Y coordinates in a key matrix allows return from the power-saving operation mode to the normal operation mode. Application of the configuration may appear to facilitate return of an image forming apparatus as in the power-saving operation mode to the normal operation mode.
The invention according to JP S62-160522A, however, does not allow the return upon an operation other than the key operation. Accordingly, the image forming apparatus returns from the power-saving operation mode to the normal operation mode only when a user, who is just about performing an image forming process, actually performs a key operation to the apparatus.
A feature of the present invention is to offer an image forming apparatus capable of returning from the power-saving operation mode to the normal operation mode upon detection of not only a key-operation but also an operation other than the key operation with reduced power consumption in the power-saving operation mode.